


Love And Tomatoes

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Graphic, Illustrations, M/M, NSFW Art, Traditional Media, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Illustration for fan fiction"Ketchup".Hobbits know an ancient recipe for making ketchup)))Graphics, linersDrawn in September 2015
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 8





	Love And Tomatoes

  
  


**Любовь и помидоры**  
Торин/Бильбо  
Хоббиты знают старинный рецепт приготовления кетчупа)))  
Иллюстрация к фанфику ["Кетчуп"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3715813)  
Нарисовано в сентябре 2015 года


End file.
